Totally Mystery Much?/Transcript
* Helicopter Pilot: Careful now. This is the greatest discovery in decades. * Unknown Man: Laughs * Alex: Hey, Sammy! * Sam: Don't "Hey, Sammy!" me. Look at this place! You girls leave a trail everywhere you go! * Alex: Well aren't those your books? * Clover: Totally like who are you to play the blame game? * Sam: They are on the floor because I tripped on one of Alex's silly games. * Alex: Gasps Silly!? "Resurgence of the Underground Creatures" is anything but silly. The title alone should tell you that. kisses the video game box affectionately. * Clover: Besides, what's the big deal? Being messy is part of dorm life. It's a rite of passage like dating cute college boys. presses a voicemail button on a phone stand. * Geek Boy #1: Hi, Clover! I would be honored if you would accompany me to the library studies picnic. beeps to another voicemail. * Geek Boy #2: Hi, Clover. The math club is having a dance and- beeps to another voicemail. * Geek Boy #3: Uhmm, I just want to say your eyes sparkle like the Crystal of Ultimate Power in Medieval''s own level 63. * '''Clover:' Ugh! It's like I'm a geek magnet. Ever since I accidentally went into that comic book store at the mall. From the outside it totally looked like a shoe store. * Alex: Sighs I wouldn't mind if a few geeks were interested in me. * Sam: How about you getting interested in a little cleaning? gasps when the vacuum turns on and sucks the three spies in. * The Spies: Woah! [ The Spies fell through the chute and landed onto the couch.] * Jerry: Ah, once again, impeccable timing. * Sam: You're the one who times these things, Jer. * Jerry: I know. I was commending myself. presses a button on his desk and an image of a location appears behind him. * Jerry: There have been reports of strange goings-on at the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee Ski Resort in the alps and I want you to investigate. * The Spies: Yeah! * Alex: Chateau Saint Shee-Shee. That's like the most Shee-Shee chateau in the world. * Clover: We are so on it. And I have the perfect outfit. * Jerry: I certainly hope it doesn't clash with your gadgets * Clover: Don't worry, you can just redesign the gadgets if they do. * Jerry: We have the Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara, Multi-function Charm Bracelet. * Clover: Classics. Go with any outfit. * Jerry: And the Portable Ski Boots. They go from fashion statement to skis in point 0-0-0-one seconds. Last but not least, you'll need this. takes out a set of car keys before tossing them to Alex. The panel behind Jerry opens up to reveal a sleek green vehicle as the Spies admires it excitedly. * Sam: Sweet ride, Jer! Thanks! * Alex: Shee-Shee here we come. of the pyramide, there is a red three-eyed alien with a chef's hat standing behind a pedestal. Martin Mystery enters and laughs as he rubs both his hands together. The alien unfurls its tentacles to reveal a silver catering tray with a baguette sandwich inside. * Martin: Woah. Finally, you're the one that I've been waiting for all my life. Mhmm. almost takes a bite of the sandwich before his U-Watch begins to beep. * Martin: So it begins. portal to Chateau Shee-Shee opens and Martin jumps in it. from the chateau are leaving out in a hurry as the Spies arrives at the resort's facade. * Alex: No way! * Sam: Does it get any better? sees a blond man with a blue sweater that caught her interest. * Clover: I think it just did. * Alex: How could anything bad happen in a place like this? and Clover sees that same man leaving in a rush with a suitcase before a woman hops on his back. * Alex: Huh? * Clover: That's how. That outfit is a crime! * Alex: So, where do you want to start our investigation? Over there by the cute guy? Alright. stops Alex by grabbing onto her hood. * Sam: Maybe we should start with them? points at the large group of guests leaving the chateau. Then she heads towards them. * Sam: Excuse me? Hello? Excuse me... Uhh, pardon me? Miss? Stop right there! * Unnamed Man: Gasps You gotta get outta here! This place is dangerous. * Alex: Dangerous? Laughs Everything looks fine. Even the gondola is- resort's gondola shakes violently as the passengers screams before falling down. * Alex: Crashing down to earth! * Sam: Come on, Spies! spies quickly have their catsuits on and uses their Jetpack Backpack. As the gondola fell of from a tree, Sam used the Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara to catch and suspend it from crashing into the ground. * Alex: Okay, so maybe it's a little dangerous here after all. opens the door of the gondola and the passengers leave screaming in panic. Sam then noticed the damaged cable on the snow. * Sam: I guess we know where to start our investigation. examines the damaged cable carefully. * Sam: Hmm. What do you think of these teeth marks? * Alex: Snow rats? * Sam: Even if such a thing did exist, these are too big. I'll get a saliva sample for Jerry to analyze. scans a piece of the cable on her Compowder and send the data to Jerry. * Clover: Sammy, Alex, look at these strange tracks. * Alex: Totally not snow rats. At least I hope. Spies then follows the tracks of the strange footprints. * Alex: Maybe these are bear tracks. * Clover: Hello? Like bears hibernate this time of year. * Martin: Yells Spies gasps and turns toward a tree from where the voice was coming from. * Alex: Maybe it has insomnia. * Sam: Careful! uses the Net Throwing Extendable Rod Mascara on Martin. Before the net caught him, he used the Turbo Bungee against the Spies. Both the Spies and Martin are caught by each others' gadget and suspended in the air. * Martin: Let me out of this thing! * Sam: You first! * Martin: I'm on a very important mission. * Clover: The bunny slopes are on the other side. So, hop on over and stop interfering in our mission! * Martin: Laughs and the Spies begins to struggle on their restraints. * Alex: Uh, okay. Someone has to give a rule or become icicles here! * Martin: I'll release you only if you promise to do the same. * Sam: Fine! But no funny stuff. and Martin both releases their gadgets from each other. The Spies landed on their feet with a fighting stance while Martin landed face first in the snow. Martin gets back onto his feet before being enamored by Clover. * Martin: Wow. On second thought, you can snare me anytime. * Clover: Unbelievable. The poshest resort in all of Switzerland and I get the one and only geek here. * Martin: I'm not a geek. I'm Martin Mystery, paranormal investigator extraordinaire. * Clover: Scoffs I guess I stand corrected. Come on, girls. and Alex begins to leave. * Sam: Wait! Who are you working for? You are clearly not a WOOHP agent. * Martin: WOOHP? Boring. I'm from The Center. We handle all the cool paranormal cases in the world. * Sam: Scoffs Well I doubt this case has anything to do with the paranormal since there is no such thing. * Martin: Laughs You know, you remind me of my sister, Diana. She's a really lame buzzkill too. gets angry and shoves Martin into the snow. * Alex: Hey, look at this! * Martin: Ah hah! Proof of the paranormal. How else can you explain footprints just ending? * Clover: That's how. The culprit hopped on a snowmobile. frowns as Sam laughs at him. * Martin: Well, okay. But... what about the skiers who disappeared from the resort? That's a paranormal mystery for sure. * Sam: People have disappeared? * Alex: Martin might be onto something. In "Resurgence of the Underground Creature", the beast resurfaced only to take humans underground with them. * Martin: This is nothing like R of the UC. That game is so old. It's an electronic fossil. This is totally "Arctic Primates". Hybrids ruled the tundra and feed off the humans. Hottest game out there and we all know life imitates art. * Sam: I believe it's the other way around. Art imitates life. * Martin: Sighs So Diana. * Alex: So much for following the tracks. Now what? * Clover: Well, so long! Nice knowing ya. Good luck on your mission. mysteriously blocks them from leaving. * The Spies: Gasp * Martin: Hey, what do you say we work together on this? * Alex: Great idea! and Clover glares at Alex. Alex sheepishly smiles before leaning on Sam's shoulder. Then Sam takes out her Compowder. * Sam: Only if Jerry approves. * Jerry: Girls, how's the investigation going? * Sam: Uhh, good. We found some clu- * Clover: Oh, cut to the chase! Jer, what do you know about The Center and Martin Mystery? We ran into him and he wants to team up. * Jerry: The Center? Martin Mystery? Oh my! Oh my! * The Spies: gasps * Jerry: Martin's boss, M.O.M., and I go way back. * Alex: Your mom is Martin's boss? * Martin: Mystery Organization Manager. M-O-M. * Jerry: Teaming up is a fabulous idea, girls. His credentials are on par with yours * Clover: Ouch! That one hurt. * Sam: Jer, while I have you, what about that saliva sample? * Jerry: Well that's a tricky one, Sam. I haven't gotten anything conclusive yet. * Martin Mystery: Say no more. Slime Scan to the rescue. activates his U-Watch. * U-Watch's AI: U-Watch activated. Slime Scan selected. * Clover: Gasps * Martin: We'll just dual-swap our info and... I knew it! It's Yeti saliva. * Sam: How can that be? T-there's no such thing... * Martin: Anymore. But they used to exist and in fact there was a recent discovery. * Alex: Gasps That's right! A scientist recently found a specimen in the Antartic. * Clover: Then I guess we owe this scientist a little visit. * Martin: We'll use my I-Cutter to get in. elbows Martin to the side. * Clover: Thanks, but we have our own gadgets. * Martin: Mine are better. * Sam: Uhmm, it's not the gadget. It's the gadgeteer. * Alex: Laughs * Sam: Watch and learn. begin using her Multi-function Charm Bracelet to cut down the wire fence. * U-Watch's AI: I-Cutter selected. Category:Transcripts